Talk:Kaito Kumon
Anti-Hero? I think he's an Anti-Hero because... hungry for power of course Sign your post also while I agree I think you should wait till we actualy see him in action.Ovidkid (talk) 19:03, August 3, 2013 (UTC) http://www.jefusion.com/2013/08/kamen-rider-gaim-mysteries-of-lock-seeds.html ScottKazama (talk) Name A lot of people recently have been reffering to him as "Balon" lately, so i think there may be a chance that that is the proper name.Gokaisilver19 (talk) 22:08, August 24, 2013 (UTC) I wouldn't say that - Ls and Rs are a common thing in non-traditional Japanese names that can easily be mixed up, and I've seen just as many people refer to him as Baron. I would wait until some sort of official material provides a spelling of Balon before saying for sure this is the spelling - Official material is how we know Gaim is not spelled Gaimu.~[The Infraggable Watcherman] (talk) 06:09, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Still locked Why is this page still lock while the other Gaim riders are not.Ovidkid (talk) 17:52, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Might be a mistake and the article was overlooked. That or people were spamming it with false information. That said, I came here actually wanting to correct the "TBA" part of the motif since we know now that his motif is a banana, and he is referred to as a knight in the trailer.~[The Infraggable Watcherman] (talk) 06:11, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Picture Could someone add a picture of Balon in human form, all the other Riders with revealed identities have one already Gokaisilver19 (talk) 12:42, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Agreed - I uploaded an image for it before realizing the article was still locked. Here's a temporary image of Kaito Kumon until the show airs and we have better images to offer. --~[The Infraggable Watcherman] (talk) 12:53, September 17, 2013 (UTC) He looks like he raided Captain Marvelous's closet XD 15:36, September 17, 2013 (UTC)15:36, September 17, 2013 (UTC)~~ Fitting since a recent interview with Hyper Hobby revealed that he was orignaly revealed that he was a canditate for Gokai Red. "Baron Excellent"? Known of the Genesis Driver rumors i heared involved an upgrade form for Baron, just Zangetsu Shin and the Gain UpgradeGokaisilver19 (talk) 11:55, October 16, 2013 (UTC) You'll see if these names are real or not, in time :) An 8-Year Code Lyoko Fans (talk) 14:53, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, but your not supposed to put in facts if they aren't confirmed trueGokaisilver19 (talk) 15:24, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Jimber Arms I saw that some contributor have added the Jimber Arms, but no sources confirm these forms. Sorry for my bad english, i'm french and i use a language tool. CrimsonFlare (talk) 11:27, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Kaito's backstory in Gaim Gaiden. It is revealed in Gaim Gaiden that during Kaito's childhood, after his father's construction company is being sold by Yggdrasill, his father became drunkard and he physically abuses both Kaito and his mother. I think his mother is killed by his father before he committed suicide. Kaito's parents' grave can be seen at the end of Gaim Gaiden:Baron. JB.Regala (talk) 11:14, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Drive X Gaim Katio in the Rider Cross Movie was a Mechical Clone, when the Mechical Clones stoping move or shut down, so was Clone kaito, he didn't return to the after life he was just shut down like a computer since he was acyborg clone, with the features of the real Katio. Hwoarang Kazama (talk) 20:12, May 17, 2015 (UTC)Hwoarang Kazama]] (talk) 20:12, May 17, 2015 (UTC) ::Some people have interpreted that Megahex revives the person into a mechanical body. There's no way that Megahex reading off of Kouta about his friends would lead to Mecha Ryoma having Dragon Fruits Energy Lockseed when he was never shown to use it with Kouta visible. So if Megahex just revives the person into a mechanical body, then it would make sense. But, he's probably just a copy with the original's likeness. Ryousha (talk) 20:48, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Please unlock It has been locked for 4 months, and there is no reason to keep it locked.--GTA6v1 (talk) 17:07, April 14, 2017 (UTC) Final Form is Lemon Energy Arms I know Duke uses it but isn't the Lemon Energy that Baron uses a different version? Plus the video games have inconsistances like Kaixa Side Basshar, Wizard Gold Dragon Infinity, Super Tatoba by calling them final forms. So the Lemon Energy Arms that Baron uses is a different version plus Baron and Duke have different stats. So isn't Baron Lemon Energy a final form? Star Nguyen (talk) 19:27, July 10, 2017 (UTC)